If I Had Known Better
by Shravani2006
Summary: All we know is that Neville ended with Hannah and lived happily with her. But what was the reason behind it? Did Hannah somehow influence Neville to become that Bad ass we had seen during Deathly Hallows. Follows their love story and friendship from the end of their sixth year. This fanfic surely deserves at least one read.
1. Chapter 1

I AM HAPPY

Neville turned around. He wasn't supposed to be over here. He smacked his hand on his forehead. The staircases moved here at Hogwarts. After six years at Hogwarts, people would expect him to know the place by heart but he was just blank about it like a first year the reason being that he wasn't good at remembering directions.

This place looked familiar. Very familiar. He couldn't remember the name of this place so he decided to wander around a bit. As he entered a room filled with tables, he realized where he was. He had thought of this room to be an ideal location for the Dumbledore's Army until he found the Room Of Requirement.

Glad that he was finally able to recognize the place, he was about to leave when he heard a sob. He spinned around shocked. He was not alone. He heard another sob. This time it seemed suppressed. He pulled his wand out. Though he didn't think he'd be able to duel any person who would want to harm him, his wand was his best option.

He slowly followed the sound. It led him to one of the last benches where under the tables there was a staircase. He climbed down the staircases slowly. To his surprise, he saw a girl of his age crying. She must have sensed his presence because she turned to face him the very next moment.

Her eyes had become read due to crying and her face was pale. It took him a moment to register who she was. The girl was Hannah Abbott. He had never talked to her but he had seen her couple of times. Neville was never good at talking to girls but he knew Hannah needed his help.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?" he asked her softly. "It doesn't matter" she said turning her head away "Why are you here?" she asked him not meeting his eyes. "I'm lost" he told her truthfully.

He thought he saw a smile curve on her face but was not sure of it. "This place isn't exactly the best place to cry" he told her taking a step forward. When she gave him a quizzical look he continued "I mean, it's better to cry in your friends shoulder rather to cry all alone".

"I don't want to disturb them" she told him. "It's not called disturbing" he told her matter-of-factly, "Friends always have time for you". Another tear fell down her cheeks and she wiped it hastily. "It's always better to tell others the reason for your worry. It makes your heart lighter" he told her taking another step forward. "I am glad everybody else is happy and everything is fine in their lives. I just don't want to make my heart lighter by adding their worries" she spoke so softly that Neville could barely hear it.

"Then tell someone who's already unhappy" Neville offered. "And who is that, may I ask" she asked him and Neville thought for a moment. "Me" he replied. "You?" Hannah asked shocked. Neville nodded. After all he wasn't lying. He didn't have his parents in his life. He felt his blood burn with revenge every time anyone talked about death eaters. Moreover, in his early years he was bullied and now he was teased for his shyness and forgetfulness.

"You're just trying to make me speak" Hannah told him. "I am not lying. And I think that if you speak, you'll be happy. And I do want to see you happy" he told her. Neville's heart seemed to stop for a second when Hannah flung her arms around him. "I don't know what to say Neville. It just makes me so happy to know that someone actually cares" she whispered. Neville hesitantly put his arms around her as he whispered "You deserve it Hannah".


	2. Will and Confidence

NEW FRIENDS

Neville realized that it was extremely easy to become friends with Hannah. She was jolly, with her own sense of humor which would make tears roll down your eyes. No wonder she was a Huffelpuff. Back then in his first year, he had pleaded the sorting hat to sort him in Huffelpuff because he doubted whether he could fit anywhere else. However he now respected the house immensely. He liked the kind and loving nature of the Hufflepuffs and Hannah was a perfect example of the house.

She had easily opened up to Neville about her family and friends while Neville talked to her about his parents. It was easier than he thought. Right now, he was sitting with Hannah under a tree laughing over a joke she had just recited. It felt good to be with her. She smiled at him as she looked up at the sky. "It's beautiful don't you think? I would spend hours with Susan gazing at it. But of course, it's been a few weeks since we haven't talked" she said dreamily with her voice stiffening up at the last sentence. Apparently, she had a fight with Susan last month and they remained on cold terms ever since. Ernie had naturally sided up with Susan, who was his girlfriend leaving Hannah all alone. It was the main reason why she had been crying in the empty classroom instead of the Huffelpuff dormitories. She did not crave for fake sympathy. "It's beautiful" Neville agreed. "I really must be going Neville. It's getting late. Thanks a lot for brightening up my mood today. I guess I really needed that lecture" she smiled as she got up and waved to Neville. "Yeah, see you later, Hannah" Neville waved back to her.

It had truly been an eventful day for him. He didn't know if Hannah considered him to be a good friend since he considered her to be one.

He got up brushed off the dust from his cloak and was about to make his way back to Gryffindor Tower, when he felt a stiff hand on his shoulder. It were the Slytherin bullies as usual. "Late, aren't we, Longbottom?" one of them asked him. "I am before the curfew" he replied stiffly. "We were there, watching you from the corner. Saw you having some cozy time with your girl" the same one who had talked to him earlier whistled. "She's not my girl and you better keep her out of this" he told them with gritted teeth. "New love, being overprotective, I remember the good old days when I too had my dreams about her. But I lost. And I am not letting a guy like you win" he told Neville, his gaze focused on him.

"Love, I never knew you understood the meaning of love" Neville scoffed. He watched in satisfaction as the bully made a growling noise and leapt forward to catch Neville's shirt. Neville moved aside calmly letting the bully crash into the grounds. "You…. Gryffindor…. Couldn't save your parents…..How could you plan to save yourselves and your girl from us" the bully punched the ground. Neville felt intense anger run through his blood and his hand automatically reached for his wand. "I think, a bit of silence would do you well" he told the bully coldly casting the muffiliato spell.

He watched amazed as the bully opened his mouth to say something, but no noise came out of it. His grandmother's words echoed in his ears "You have the talent, Neville. You lack the will and confidence" as he walked back to the tower. Neville smiled, proud of what he had done.

He didn't know it then but Hannah was going to be the source of the will and confidence that he lacked

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **Please review. It helps me get an insight about what you are thinking, follow this story if you like it.**_


	3. Death Eaters at Hogwarts

DEATH EATERS AT HOGWARTS

Neville and Hannah's bond only grew stronger as the days passed. Neville used to spend his whole day with Hannah and during the classes that they shared together; they exchanged smiles and nervous glances. This had even resulted in Seamus and Dean continuously teasing him by Hannah's name, but he barely cared. He had found a true and loyal friend in Hannah and he wasn't going to sacrifice this for anything.

"What are your plans for the holidays Hannah?" Neville asked Hannah in the library after they were done with their homework.

"I don't know Neville", she told him truthfully. "My mum has been killed and my dad is ill. I will most likely be spending the summer with my horrible aunt and her kids", she shuddered at the thought.

"You don't have to spend the summer with the aunt if you don't want to. You can spend the summers with me. I am sure granny won't mind", Neville told her.

Her face seemed to lighten up as she beamed at him brightly. "That sounds really good Neville. Thanks a lot", she said sounding really happy.

"It's not much. Anyway, it gets boring at home without having anyone of my age around. I am looking forward to the summers", he told her grinning back. "Unfortunately, I need to go. See you later", he waved as he left well before the curfew.

He walked back to the Gryffindor Tower pleased that he had already finished his potions homework and that he had invited Hannah to stay with him for the summers.

As soon as he entered the common room, he was greeted by Ginny. "Neville, have you seen Harry", she asked him sounding very urgent. When he shook his head, she bombarded him with more questions. "Have you seen Ron? Hermione?" she asked him.

Neville shook his head as he made her sit on one of the couches. "Ginny, calm down. What's the matter? Why are you so worried? They'll be studying or doing something like that. You need to calm down and relax. They'll be here any moment", he told her.

Ginny was also one of his best friends. He had always liked her as a friend and he was ready to help her in every way possible. The chemistry he shared with Ginny was completely different than the one he shared with Hannah. His friendship with Ginny was more of a rebellious type and immature while Hannah brought out the mature, thoughtful and a completely different him.

"Harry was supposed to meet me half an hour before. He has never missed our meets. I don't know but it just doesn't seem right", she told him.

"Calm down. He must have forgotten about the meet. This is Harry Potter we are talking about. He has many things going on in his mind. Relax. I'll check if he's around", Neville told her patting her shoulders.

"That's what scares me, Neville. He is Harry Potter. He has got You-know-who practically searching him. His disappearance will make any sane wizard worried. Moreover, Hermione and Ron are missing as well. Let us just hope that they are not involved in another stupid adventure of theirs", she seemed to shiver.

"Calm down. Relax. Take deep breaths. Ginny, I am sure it's nothing. You are just being stupid. I'll go and check about their whereabouts. You continue revising your notes. I'll be back", he stood up.

"Neville, wait. It's almost past curfew. I'll come along", she told him.

"No Ginny. You better revise your notes. I'll be back before curfew", he told her sternly as he scampered out of the portrait hole.

As he roamed around Hogwarts searching for Harry, Hermione and Ron he also began suspecting that something was seriously wrong. As he reached the grounds, he heard a shrill laugh. He turned towards the source where he saw Bellatrix Lestrange laughing like a maniac. Before her stood, more death eaters who were imitating her. Next to her stood Draco Malfoy and she was talking to him. Draco looked positively terrified. Neville couldn't believe that the Death Eaters had somehow entered Hogwarts. His blood boiled at the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange. He was stopped from confronting them by a pair of strong hands.

"Not now, Neville. We'll wait and see what they have planned first. Then we'll attack", he heard a soft female whisper.

He turned to look at Ron and Hermione.

"Ron….." he exclaimed but he wasn't allowed to complete as Ron put his hand over his mouth.

"We'll wait and watch", Hermione told him motioning him to stand beside her.


End file.
